frumplequests_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Bug Salad The Movie - Deleted Scene
I'm sure you heard of Bug Salad, right? It's a movie that made a huge budget in the box office, passing successful movies like Minions, Inside Out and Jurassic World. It's been so successful, that it's sequel is immediately in production as of June 2015. It even spawned a TV series entitled Awesome Adventures with Winston and Scott. But, like most popular things, it has a dark secret. I had received an email from my friend. He said he'd found a copy of the movie, and that it included deleted scenes. When he said deleted scenes, I didn't really believe me and thought it was a prank. Yet, my friend never would do that. Well maybe to his other friends, but not me. So I downloaded the attachment file. It was 666 gigabytes. I simply brushed it off as a coincidence, and continued to open the DVD iso. A few options appeared on screen (like "play all" and "options"), but the one that interested me was entitled, "deleted scenes," I selected it and clicked enter. I was greeted by the face of a screaming Scott. His screams were bloodcurdling, and the volume was so loud, it was like one of does Sanic videos you'd see on YouTube. As he screams, his face began to morph into that of a demon's (the horns, the sharp teeth, and the wings), which disturbed greatly. After that, it jumpcuts to the LSD sequence of Winston and Scott going to the Dream World. The party hat on top of Winston's head fell off, revealing a deformed alien brain hybrid on his head. Suddenly, Winston began to scream like a banshee chipmunk being burned alive. And then it jumpcuts to Winston's house. This would be where Winston sings, "I wish that I could be like the cool kids," but instead, he looked out the window with a look of exhaust and sighed. When the cool bugs flied pass the window, it got all distorted and messed up. The audio went up 10%, and it sounded like those Spongebob YouTube Poop's, you know, the ones where the characters' voices get distorted and muffled. Winston said, "Why must I have lust," and went back inside with Scott. Then, it got to the part with Winston testing Scott's inventions. He puts the jetpack on his lips, but then it rips off his lips, leaving him unable to speak, as blood sprayed onto Scott's horrified face. It landed me in the end, the epic climax between Robo Winston and Red Winston in one of those DBZ-styled fights. When Robo Winston is about to kill him, and it would cut to black, leaving it up to the viewer's imagination, it actually shows him graphically beats his skull. With the last kick to his skull, a loud crack! ''echoed throughout my speakers with ear-raping volume. His super powers went away, and it faded to black. Then the screen read, "What was seen cannot be unseen". My computer crashed and went to infamous blue screen of death. After rebooting it, I found that the file had been removed and my hard drive had been whipped clean. This severely pissed me off, because not only had I lost some childhood photos, I had lost the DVD iso. So, sorry no video like Suicidemouse.avi or Squidward's Suicide had. Though, I was able to take a snapshot of the final scene (as shown above). But if you see something that says "Bug Salad Deleted Scene", "Deleted Scene from Bug Salad", or "Bug Salad Deleted Scene.avi" or any title like that, 'DO NOT WATCH IT!!!''' Category:Movies & TV Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost Episodes